


Fates Divided

by wendylesbiaburger



Series: The Big Gay Harry Potter Soulmate AU [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, girls kissing!!!!, minor injury, sport lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendylesbiaburger/pseuds/wendylesbiaburger
Summary: Katie's birthday was drawing near, meaning she'll get her soul mark. But she mostly cares about not seeing Alicia anymore at school.





	Fates Divided

**Author's Note:**

> Hell's yeah we're continuing the Epic Gay Soulmate Au. There's still four more to write but I don't know when they'll all be up. I didn't plan for this to be an actual canon or anything. But here we are with my favourite sport lesbians now!

Katie’s sixth year had been a wild ride and she was ready for her final year and for her NEWTs to finally be over with. She was going to miss seeing Alicia and Angelina everyday though, not that she didn’t enjoy time with Leanne. She was just used to their company that little bit more, since so much of their time was spent together. Mostly on quidditch but she loved both of them outside of it. Leanne was probably her third best friend to them. 

To make up for that lost time she and Angelina and Alicia were meeting up at Diagon Alley. It was like how they’d always hang out at Hogsmeade. 

Angelina did start spending more time with George though, after they both got their soulmate marks, each other’s name in their handwriting on their seventeenth birthday. Alicia hasn’t said anything about her own or who she was. She was getting her own that summer and it was a little anxiety inducing. Would she even know her? What if she was way younger than her? What if it was a Slytherin? 

God, please don’t be a Slytherin. She put enough pity on Wood for getting Flint (okay maybe that’s a bit harsh because Wood was basically smitten to the point she’d never understand). Hopefully she actually knew her soulmate though. She never knew how people could start from the ground up with their soulmates. How did people even find their soulmate that way?

She got to The Leaky Cauldron and Alicia was already at a table, flipping through a magazine. 

“Hey,” she called ahead. 

Alicia turned and smiled at her. “Hey, Kate,” she said. “Angelina said she’d meet us at Fred and George’s shop.” 

She grinned. “Nice!” she had been to Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes and she was so proud of them for actually opening a their own shop. It was amazing and everything she’d expect from them. She’d been tempted to buy one of those pigmy puffs too, after she played with them for fifteen minutes on her first visit. She got some early birthday money from her nan so she might go and buy one today. 

They walked to the shop, dodging between kids running down the cobblestone street, smiling at the sound of them giggling. 

“How do you tolerate kids?” Alicia asked, glancing at her.

“Kids are cute,” she defended. 

Alicia smiled at her and hooked her arm around hers. “Kids are devils.”

She rolled her eyes but still smiled. “Hows life after graduating?” she asked. 

“Well it’s been less than two months, but I still have no idea what I want to do,” she shrugged. “I’m tempted to get into the Prophet, more so photography.” 

“That sounds cool,” she said. Alicia was a great photographer. She mostly did landscapes but it was really amazing how well she captured it. 

“What about you?” she asked. “You’d kill it on the Harpies.”

She didn’t think so. Playing quidditch professionally would be cool but she probably wasn’t good enough. But whenever she doubted her own skills, Alicia would point out how Wood was the same at times and now he was on Puddlemere’s reserves but playing for her favourite team still felt far out of reach. 

“It’d be cool,” she decided to agree. They were at the shop anyway. “C’mon,” she said and grabbed her hand. 

The place was still pretty crowded, kids especially were playing with the joke products. Katie could already see the WonderWitch display, it stood out due to how violently pink it was. She loved pink and all but it was obvious it was designed by two guys. 

She needed more of the Ten Second Pimple Vanisher anyway, so she might see if she’s drawn to any pygmy puffs there. Or if any were to her especially. 

“Well if it ain’t my favourite girls,” Fred smiled when he saw them, walking down the stairs to them. 

“Hey mate,” Alicia said. “Where’s Angelina?”

“Upstairs, she’ll be down in a minute she said.”

She didn’t want to think about the undertones of that statement so they went to the WonderWitch section while they waited for her. She ended up getting her Pimple Vanisher and falling in love with one of the Pygmy Puffs that she soon had in a small carry crate. Angelina came downstairs soon after and asked if she could hold her while they walked to one of the cafes. 

“Do you have a name for her?” she asked, gently stroking the puff’s head. 

“I was thinking Gwenog,” she shrugged. 

Alicia smiled. “Like Gwenog Jones on the Harpies?”

She playfully shoved her. She shamelessly had a crush on Gwenog Jones and Alicia loved teasing her about it. 

“It’s a nice name,” Angelina interjected, still playing with the puff. 

“Well, give her to me,” Katie said. “She’s gonna bond with you before with me.”

She got Gwenog back and she comfortable nuzzled onto her shoulder. She couldn’t get over how soft she was. 

After lunch at the cafe Angelina said she needed to get back to Fred and George’s so after goodbye hugs, she and Alicia were alone. 

Alicia turned to smile at her. “Want to go to Flourish and Blots?” she asked. 

She grinned and nodded. “Yeah, definitely.”

They walked the short distance there. She already had her textbooks for her seventh year but Alicia loved reading so they always ended up in bookshops when the hung out. Alicia had convinced her to read some muggle book called Annie On My Mind she obsessed over. Alicia was a half-blood so she had a pretty extensive collection of muggle books along with her Wizard fiction. 

When they got to Flourish and Blots, they went right to the small romance corner. She’d been trying to find this one about a muggle born girl and a pure blood girl from a well off family but she hadn’t been able to find it anywhere. 

Unfortunately, it didn’t seem to be there and her mood deflated. 

“Oh come on,” she grunted. “I’ve been trying to find it for weeks.”

“I’m sure it’ll show up,” Alicia said, her eyes skimming the shelves. 

It wasn’t showing up soon enough. 

She ended up walking out empty handed while Alicia had a stack of books, walking out of the shop with a pretty stuffed paper bag. 

“So, any plans for your birthday?” Alicia asked as they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. 

She nodded. “Yeah, but nothing big. My sister is coming back from Ireland for it.”

“So, the soulmate thing then?” she asked, tilting her head. 

“Nervous about it,” she sighed. It was kind of frustrating to have to watch most people in her year get theirs while she had to wait until now. “What’s it like anyway? Getting your mark? Physically, I mean.”

Alicia thought for a moment before answering. “I would say, pins and needles. Like when some part of your body falls asleep but just where the letters are.”

She almost groaned. She hated that kind of feeling but it was probably better than getting an actual tattoo. A soulmate mark was basically that. She was also curious where the hell here’s would be. Most people had them on easily hidden spots on their body, but some got their hands, their collarbone, and even their face or neck. She wouldn’t be able to handle a spot like that. She didn’t understand how people did. It was like walking around with your heart on your sleeve, it was too vulnerable. At least to her. 

“Well, I think I’m excited,” she said. “It’s exciting.” 

Alicia smiled at her. “Yeah, it is.”

…

Because her birthday was on a Sunday night, Katie’s parents wanted to celebrate on the Saturday so they could stay up later. Her family usually went all out so they ended up going for longer than expected. 

She hugged her sister Mara when she saw her, happily taking the new broom she’d brought as a gift. 

Alicia, Leanne, and Angelina came over too, mostly to gorge on cake. They brother presents too at least. Angelina got her a necklace, Leanne got her a new broom polishing kit, and Alicia’s was a bit of a surprise. 

When she unwrapped the gift, her eyes stared at the book in her hands. It was the book she’d been trying so hard to find for ages. 

She looked at Alicia and smiled. “You found a copy?” 

She nodded. “I ordered it special actually.”

She smiled and hugged her, enjoying the feeling of butterflies in her stomach as she returned the hug. 

After all her gifts were open and there were only crumbs left of the cake, Mara suggested she go outside to test out her new broom. She, Mara, Alicia, Angelina, and Leanne ran out to the open field and she flew her broom around it. It was faster than her old one and it had that new broom feeling. She whooped as she flew around the field, her pony tail flying behind her. 

When she flew back to the ground though, her foot didn’t land properly and she flew right off of the broom, facepalming onto the grass. 

“Katie!” Alicia called as the girls ran towards her. 

She rolled herself onto her back and let out a small groan. “I’m okay,” she said. Alicia took her hand and pulled her up. 

“Nothing broken?” she asked.

She nodded. “Bruised and a little scrapped but that’s it.” 

She smiled and shook her head at her. “I’m gonna mis playing with you.”

Her smile dropped. “It’s not too bad.”

She shrugged. “We’ll have to do mini rounds.” 

She nodded and smiled. “We will.” 

They walked the short distance back to her house, Alicia offering to carry her broom. 

At around 11:30 Angelina and Leanne both said they had to leave, leaving Alicia as the only one of her friends left. 

They found themselves on the roof, staring up at the stars and the full moon. During the school year they’d always go to the astronomy tower and stargaze. Usually to watch the sunset but there were times they stayed after curfew and had to avoid getting caught by Filch or Mrs Norris. 

Whenever she was with Alicia like this, she was always temped to hold her hand or to even cuddle with her. It was always this weird rush of a feeling she couldn’t explain. 

But she couldn’t feel that if she was getting her soulmate mark in a matter of minutes. 

What time even was it?

“Do you know where the concept of soulmates comes from” Katie asked, still staring at the sky.

Alicia was silent before she answered. “I read somewhere that there’s this myth or story or whatever, that says that everyone has another half after they were split. So there’s meant to be another person who fits you perfectly. That’s what the myth says at least.” She heard her shuffle next to her. “I don’t know if there’s a real reason why we get the marks though,” she continued. “I just know the universe always pushes you to your soulmate, that things are really intense with them too. That running’s like walking in a circle, you’ll always find your way back to them.” 

Her mind wondered to Wood and how he somehow felt so sure about Flint when he got his mark. It was a shock to everyone, he even admitted it was one to himself. Wood had told the team that it maybe didn’t make sense at first but it felt absolutely right when he and Flint got to know each other more. That there was no point to run in those circles, even more so he didn’t want to. His own parents were soulmates which contributed to the romantic in him. Enough that he would just smile and shrug off whatever teasing was thrown at him. They lived together and had two dogs so he had the last laugh really. 

Mara hadn’t met her own but her sights were set on marrying them one day. Her parents were soulmates too. She knew there were people who didn’t marry their soulmates, sometimes that ended in a happy marriage but sometimes it ended in infidelity after the name of their soulmate not even being on the tip of their tongue for years. 

She didn’t understand how the universe made its decisions. But most decided to listen to it. 

“Will you go with your soulmate when you find her?” she asked, her voice soft. 

She heard her breath stiffen slightly. “I will kiss her the second she asks me to.”

She felt her stomach go in knots when she felt her knee prickle a little. Her mark. 

She sat up, and looked at her knee. She was in shorts so it took one look to see her mark, which was etched over her scraped knee. 

She chewed on her lip and looked down at Alicia and something, some sort of feeling, ran through her telling her the other half of her was lying right next to her. 

“Kiss me.”

With a smile Alicia sat up and cupped her cheek, and she brought their lips together. The gently moved together, and she felt like her heart was going to explode in her chest if she wasn’t careful.

Her absolute best friend, her partner in crime, her other half.


End file.
